


Ribbons And Detours

by honeymink



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: Seeing him here brought her a careless sort of joy that blunted the raw edges of her fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



The dead barrister at the London Zoo was the last straw. Found in the crocodile enclosure no less, the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher couldn’t help but seeing it as a sign to break the bounds of ennui. 

With her parents happily reunited, a feeling of longing and disquiet had settled in, likely arising from a lack of occupation and excitement. After all, one could only play so much golf with Lady Painswick, one could only spend so many nights at the Embassy Club with Freda Dudley-Ward.

A winding gravel path led through the great leafy garden to the pond. It was deserted despite the warm September sun, but Phryne was determined to follow it, until she saw the pale blue ribbon in her way. 

“I really must conquer it, it’s too absurd,” she said, stamped her red shoe and adjusted her embroidered cloche hat.

There was nothing for it but to think of Janey now – her little sister, sunburnt and barefoot in a threadbare pinafore, dreaming of adventure and mystery. Or had these been only Phryne’s fancies all along? She remembered the fortune teller, who predicted she’d marry well and have four children. Could that have been Janey’s lot? 

Phryne felt a pang of pure guilt. It was not right to wallow, however the dead barrister had lost its appeal. Before she knew it, she found herself outside the gates in a small tearoom, sipping Darjeeling and skimming through ‘The Sketch’. 

“Very informative. Actress Tamara Lieberkoff apparently makes Pelmeni for journalist husband Julian Zimmermann every Friday,” Detective Inspector Jack Robinson lifted his hat with great respect. “Miss Fisher.”

Noting the sarcasm in his voice, Phryne smiled. “The epitome of the modern woman.”

“I doubt she could make good use of these noodles in a fight.” Jack sat down and ordered a cup of tea and biscuits.

Since their kiss back outside Melbourne, before she had taken off in her Gipsy Moth biplane, Phryne had not allowed herself too much reflection on the matter. Now it appeared, perhaps to her surprise, that all the dangers dangerously encountered and her previous walks on a tightrope that lead to hazard or pleasure, had never been very brave at all. Or perhaps it was a different kind of bravery, very unlike the one that made her ask Jack to come after her and, after a bout of euphoria, left her feeling quite exposed.

And yet seeing him here brought her a careless sort of joy that blunted the raw edges of her fear.

“Jack,” she finally said. “How did you find me here?”

“The Baron set me on the right path.”

She gave a sardonic laugh. “Not an action usually associated with my father.”

“I heard there’s a whole world out there.” There was a twinkle in his eye, yet Jack appeared to gather his courage before he lowered his voice, “Perhaps, we explore it together, Phryne?”

“If you are sure, Jack,” Phryne smiled, slightly amused but fairly certain he knew what he had got himself into. At least for the most part.

**~Fin~**


End file.
